Warrior of Light and Dark
by StormingIsraphel
Summary: Not exactly sure on what to do for this one, if i should make it a crossover or not, because my character will be gaining newer powers as he goes along, if anyone has any ideas, let me know.


Warrior of Light and Dark

Ok, first ever self-insert story, its where a brony gets sucked to equestria due to certain events, his presence sets in motion events leading to the rise of a hero and a prince, one who's power would be great, one who could defy evil.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, any pony OC's used belong to their owners, I own my OC of course, his solar form, inspirational credit goes to roosterteeth.

Chapter one: impact

I fell to the ground, breathing heavily… running for a long time is rough on you, I got back up, pushing myself to keep going, the heat of the sun beat down on me, I didn't mind it at times, but if I got too overheated I wouldn't be able to handle it, let's see… I'm adam, by nickname, nightarc.

I stand at the height of 6 foot 4, my eyes and hair are both brown though my hair is fading black, I had lived on an army base for a full year, over time I started learning how to run and survive by request of my parents, with long range I wasn't too good unless I was quiet, but at close quarters, I was a force to be reckoned with.

Things had gone to shit a week ago, I had been pursued a lot, they never chase me at night, because its just the right temperature for me to go on for a long time, and I always was awake at night, which got me the nickname nightarc.

I looked around after I stopped in the woods, all clear, wait… what was that. " I know your there, show yourself." I said, taking out my shotgun I cocked it, my spaz twelve and myself were an inseperable pair.

"its alright, im not gonna hurt you." It said, a feminine voice. "who are you?" I asked. "that isn't important now, what you must know, is that your going to set in line events thatll change how you are viewed, for both your world, and my own." She said.

"wait? What do you… aw fuck it… I have to keep moving." I said, pushing myself to my higher run speed I picked up in training, as a fan of the scout I was proud to be able to run unwinded for long amounts of time.

I kept going till a bright glow caught me. "what the fu—" everything went white.

"what… what happened? Am I dead?" I asked, my spaz was still with me so I felt calm. "you are not dead, but I want to make you an offer. Ill give you the chance for survival, but I must know, what world will you move to." I thought.

"equis, the world of the show my little pony friendship is magic." I said. "a male going there… odd, but I wont keep you, anything else?" I thought. "I need this more than ever, the powers of both night and day, and to shapeshift, like my character, that I have the same nickname as, nightarc." I said.

"very well, ill drop in every now and then to check with you, hows falling from space sound if you don't need to breathe?" he asked. "great, ill have fun enjoying it." I said. "our time is up for now, enjoy your new home." He said. Again color faded, next thing I knew I was diving for the ground, my target looked like…a…red… oh applejack would be pissed if she sees it, probably scared of me.

AJ's POV

I heard it high in the air, a sonic boom, I looked up to see what was happening, then I saw it, the fireball, hurtling this way, I looked at its trajectory and didn't understand much. It shot overhead causing everypony to look around with panicked expressions.

I then saw where it would hit, before I could make a move I watched the object slam into the barn causing a blast of dust and ash, the explosion shook all of ponyville. "what in tar-nation was that?" I asked, to no one in particular.

When I got to the farm my friends were already there. Twilight looked at what used to be the barn, debris around a crater, before we could do anything we saw an odd shape reach out and grab the edge, the sun reflected off of it like it was ebony.

Nightarc/Adam's POV

I climbed out of the crater, dusting my armor off with a spell giving way to the silver plating. I looked up and saw the sun high in the sky, I didn't mind the light, then I looked infront of me, and saw… them, all six of the protagonists of the show. "um… hi there?" I said awkwardly.

One of them proceeded to shoot off like a rocket… ill be using my promethean vision later. One of them, an orange one walked up to me, looking unhappy, she proceeded to spin around and buck me hard in the legs, only to immediately cry out in pain as a glow formed on my armor, so accurate to the original.

"yeah… probably… shouldn't have done that, now, all ah need t' know, is why of all places, did you have to land on mah barn?" she asked, I remember the voice now. "no clue AJ just… figured I needed something to land on that would contain the blast and weaken it so I didn't destroy the whole of ponyville." I said.

"how did you know mah nickname?" she was pissed. "eh… lucky guess." I said. "good enough, twi, see if ya can get the princesses here." She said. "I think celestia spoke to me back on my homeworld before I was sent here, she said something about me setting in motion a chain of events, that I was to soon be a prince and a hero." I said.

"she did say somethi- so that's what you look like." I nodded. "she doesn't know its me im sure, because, celestia only saw me with this." I pulled out my spaz, cocked it, and fired it at a robot I summoned, a soviet soldier, it took the metal human's arm off, giving way to several sparking wires as oil flowed from the wound, functioning as blood.

"stand back!" I said, firing once more, this time the oil caught fire and the bot exploded into several flaming metal giblets. "so, where you come from, there's war." Twilight said, looking at me with a saddened expression.

"yes, it is, my parents and family were killed a week ago when the commies found our hide out, I've been running ever since, now, can somepony find me a place to rest, im awfully tired." I said, noticing the yellow one was in tears before she suddenly embraced me.

"huh… its ok little one, nothing to be sad about." I said. "I just… feel so bad for you." She said. "don't, I've lived around military, the only reason I survived is because the damn cowards never attack me at night, due to superhuman abilities I have come to gain, that and when it comes to close quarters, im unstoppable."

As I said this a light blue one flew up towards me, I sidestepped grabbing one of her hooves using it to flip myself over her and to lock her in a submission hold. "told you, don't test me." I said. " let me go… I yield." She said, I released my grip.

"man… I hate losing." She said. "hey don't sweat it, maybe when I get used to my powers ill race ya." I said. I felt very drowsy suddenly. "hey if you girls don't mind… im gonna… ugh." I said, falling over out cold.

End, chapter 1

Well, that's better than expected, let me know what you think readers, and if you feel there's a villain from the show I should have my character fight in the story, let me know, because ill be glad to pit him against that villain, discord isn't open though, if you have your own pony OC who is evil or something, let me know, dragon OC's are welcome too. Also, if you have any OC's with superhuman abilities, ill add them to the team. peace


End file.
